24 de Octubre
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Reto Halloween perteneciente a SAO Fickers Reto: 101 Besos —Tema: 16.Celebration ke Kiruasu Fic conjunto con L'Fleur Noir ¿Quién dijo que celebrar un aniversario era fácil? Porque para Asuna no lo era. Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al maestro Reki.


**24 DE OCTUBRE**

La pieza estaba frente a ella, grande y de aspecto fresco, era curioso cómo en aquel mundo virtual podían reproducir tan fielmente las vetas blanquecinas y el color rojizo de la pieza de carne como si hubiera sido recién cazada y descuartizada para la ocasión.

La misión para obtener aquel espécimen resultó más tediosa de lo que imaginó en un principio. Siendo su nivel tan alto se confió porque no debía resultarle difícil; sin embargo, se encontró con una prueba que retaba más su paciencia que sus habilidades. Recorrer cada madriguera de aquél extenso campo le llevó mucho más tiempo del deseado, pero sin duda mereció la pena.

El estofado de ragout de conejo sería su plato estrella esa noche, solo esperaba que, tal y como le habían prometido, su sabor fuera idéntico al de Aincrad. También había preparado los sándwiches picantes favoritos de Kirito y, para su sorpresa, arroz con estofado de crema. Cada vez que recordaba el único día que lo preparó para él, Agil y Klein no podía evitar reírse. Kirito se había resistido a probar su plato hasta que la curiosidad pudo con él. Una vez la mezcla del arroz y el guiso de crema eclosionaron en su paladar, el Kirito glotón salió a relucir, rebañando el plato hasta que no quedó ni un grano de arroz. " _¡Tráeme al chef!"_ le gritaba a Agil, pero su fiel amigo supo mantener prudentemente el misterio. Hoy por fin descubriría ante él aquel secreto tan celosamente guardado.

La undine miraba con orgullo su cocina, no podía creerse que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde que estaban oficialmente juntos y tantas cosas por el camino, pero solo una que le importara, después de todos los mundos en los que casi se pierden el uno al otro, después de las tragedias vividas, cumplieron su promesa, seguían siendo Kirito y Asuna. Aquel anillo en su dedo, réplica del que le regaló aquella noche de estrellas, le recordaba que aquel amor que quemaba su pecho era real.

Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro real regresaron a su mente. Cuando le tuvo frente a frente en aquel hospital no podía creerlo, era él su espadachín negro, su Kirito. Aunque algo más delgado era tan guapo como lo recordaba, incuso más, pero eso no era difícil, a sus ojos solo había un hombre. Su mirada gris acerada tenían un brillo aún más profundo y acogedor en la realidad, su tacto era cálido y suave, su sonrisa tímida pero sexy y sus labios… el sabor de sus labios superó cualquier expectativa.

Ambos habían madurado mucho desde su primer encuentro en el piso primero de Aincrad, habían formado su propia familia gracias a los amigos encontrados por el camino, incluso habían sufrido la pérdida de algunos, la sombra de la tristeza ensombreció la mirada azulada de Asuna con aquel recuerdo. Para ella fue muy duro perder a Yuki y para Kirito, para Kirito el recuerdo de Eugeo era una losa que difícilmente podía sostener sobre su espalda. En cierto modo, aquella cena, aquella celebración de su aniversario _,_ su segundo aniversario en el mundo real _,_ era también la forma con la que ella quería consentirle, cuidarle y recordarle que seguiría protegiéndole, que siempre estaría allí para poder superar juntos cualquier obstáculo difícil.

Pensar en su familia era pensar en su pequeña hija Yui, ella también estaba emocionada con la sorpresa de su mamá, aunque no tenía muy claro el motivo, incluso con ella Asuna había querido mantener el secreto. Aquella bodaen SAO fue algo íntimo y que guardaron como un tesoro entre ambos hasta que pudiera tener lugar de nuevo junto a todos sus amigos; mientras tanto, era algo que habían preferido mantener así, exclusivamente suyo.

Hablando de Yui, la pequeña se estaba retrasando. Tenía que encargarse de traer a Kirito a su hogar sin levantar sospechas en el spriggan, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta lo perspicaz que era el moreno. Quizás la demora sólo se debía en que una vez más Kirito se había retrasado en conectarse. Desde que regresaron de Underworld y Kirito decidió posponer su viaje a América para centrarse en investigar y proteger aquel mundo, el mundo de su amigo, sus incursiones en ALO eran menos habituales y mejor no hablar de su puntualidad. Aun así, aquello no le molestaba a la peliazul, verle tan dedicado en un objetivo tan noble le hacía sentirse orgullosa. Kirito era el chico más inteligente que jamás había conocido y a pesar de su poca expresividad, sobre todo, en lo que a sus sentimientos se refería, tenía un corazón enorme que lo único que sabía hacer era cuidar y proteger a los que le rodeaban. Fue precisamente aquella parte de él la que siempre le había fascinado, enamorándola.

— Esto ya está listo para el toque final —complacida con el resultado sonrió mirando los platos— ¿dónde se habrá metido Yui?

No muy lejos de allí la pequeña hada revoloteaba cerca del gran Yggdrasil esperando una señal que le advirtiera que su papá se había conectado. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de las chicas de la _party_ Liz, Silica, Leafa y Sinon.

— ¡Yui! ¡Yui! —la llamó la rubia Sylph— ¿ocurre algo? ¿Dónde vas tan sola?

— ¡Hola chicas!—como siempre, la pequeña era todo emoción en su saludo—. A ningún sitio, espero a papá.

—¿Kirito no está aquí? —preguntó Sinon—. Me dijo que vendría a probar mi nuevo arco.

Las chicas se habían reunido esa tarde con intención de estrenar el nuevo arco que Liz había fabricado para Sinon con la madera de un árbol legendario que obtuvieron en una reciente misión.

—Oh… —la pequeña sopesó la respuesta. Finalmente sonrió—. Entonces ha de ser un arma muy poderosa.

—¡Tú lo has dicho chica! —exclamó la herrera con orgullo mal disimulado—. Lo mejor de lo mejor para mis amigas.

—Oye Yui-chan —intervino la cait sith de dos coletas— ¿podríamos esperar a Kirito-san contigo?

Algo le decía a la pequeña hada que aparecerse todas con el spriggan en la cabaña no le haría mucha gracia a su madre. Pero también estaba al corriente que usaban ese hogar como base de operaciones y encuentros… Además ¿acaso Asuna no había recolectado una cantidad desbordante de ingredientes, como si quisiera preparar un gran festín? Eso sólo podía significar que tendrían algo que festejar y, posiblemente, se trataba de aquel arco que Sinon mencionó.

Se convenció esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió animosa, con esa nota de felicidad tan común en ella—. ¡Esperemos todas a papá!

A la pequeña hada en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que era extraño que su padre demorase tanto para conectarse a ALO o que Asuna ocultase algo tras esa fachada de felicidad que portaba en la cara desde que apareció temprano por la cabaña. A pesar de ser un banco de información infinito Yui era como una niña inocente y muchas cosas de los adultos, especialmente las que tenían que ver con sus padres, no las entendía.

—Klein acaba de escribirme.

La voz de la herrera de cabello rosado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Apenas llevaban treinta minutos bajo la copa del árbol sagrado, pero para la pequeña se sentía como una pausa interminable.

—¿Qué dice? —aventuró la sylph viendo con una sonrisa pícara a su amiga, quien se hallaba ante una cantidad extraña de ventanas holográficas abiertas ante ella.

—Pregunta que dónde estamos, que le ha hablado a Kirito y no le ha respondido. Le diré que se reúna con nosotras.

—¡Hala! Excusas para verle… —manifestó Sinon entornando los ojos.

—¡Oh, por favor, no empieces! Klein tiene el atractivo de una babosa gigante. Pero es nuestro amigo —recalcó lo último con énfasis —. Le daré las coordenadas exactas de dónde estamos.

Mientras las oía, Yui trató de contactar a Kirito a través de la terminal que conectaba al móvil de este. Era una acción que terminaba fatigándola un poco ante el desmedido uso de su energía, pero siempre daba resultado. Además, le encantaba oírle; la voz de Kirito sonaba ligeramente más ronca cuando venía del mundo real. Se concentró en el rítmico sonido de la línea que timbraba una y otra vez… pero nadie respondía.

 _¿Dónde estás papá? Mamá me pidió que te escoltara hasta la casa…_

—No entiendo porqué no dejan de coquetear de una vez, y por una vez aclaran lo que sienten… vuelan las chispas cada vez que están juntos… — las chicas continuaban con su conversación ajenas a los movimientos de Yui.

—¡No me hagas hablar Sinon! Que ambas sabemos muy bien que también tienes lo tuyo… Todas aquí lo tenemos —su mirada se dirigió amenazante hacia el resto de las presentes que hasta el momento se habían mantenido calladas.

En verdad la pequeña hada no las entendía cuando hablaban por medio de indirectas o sarcasmos. Así que observó con sorprendidos ojos como una apática Sinon se removía incómoda. Iba a preguntar a qué se referían cuando escuchó una exclamación ahogada que, luego de que el aire fuera sacudido por una ráfaga carmesí, se materializó en la silueta juvenil de un samurai que cerrando las alas se plantó ante ellas.

—Ya llegué. Hola Liz –saludó sonriente peinando su cabello hacia atrás en una mueca nerviosa que al parecer había copiado a Kirito.

—"Hola" también para ti Klein —la incisiva Sinon, una vez más, llamó la atención de su gesto para abochornarle.

—Oh…si… hola muchachas, Yui-chan…

Las demás rieron sin disimulo —Hola Klein.

—¿Qué…qué hay? —se apresuró a preguntar para evitar así nuevas miradas que acentuaran su nerviosismo.

—Estamos esperando a Kirito, porque aun no se conecta —respondió Leafa con ánimo de ayudar a su amigo.

—Tampoco he dado con él allá… y se suponía que nos juntaríamos donde Agil antes de iniciar sesión hoy.

Aquello sin duda alertó a la pequeña que, extendiendo sus alas, revoloteó hasta detenerse a la altura a los rostros de los demás —¿Leafa-san crees que algo le ha ocurrido a mi papá? Tampoco consigo dar con él —la congoja en su expresión enterneció a la sylph.

—Tranquilízate Yui-chan, no creo que le haya pasado nada malo, mi hermano es muy despistado, quizás solo está investigando algo para su trabajo y olvidó que había quedado con nosotros…

—O tal vez… —añadió Silica con una leve sonrisa —¡Quizás ya se encuentre en la cabaña esperando para burlarse de nosotros!

La rubia tomó a la pequeña hada entre sus manos antes de ubicarla en su hombro —Entonces, ya que estamos todos ¿por qué no vamos hacia la cabaña? Quizás Silica tenga razón y onii-chan ya está allí.

—Pero… ¿no íbamos a probar el arco?

—Eso podemos hacerlo más tarde Sinon —la mirada de la rubia iba cargada de recriminación ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que la pequeña hada estaba preocupada?— ¿qué dices Yui-chan?

—¡Sí!

Así que, una vez puesto de acuerdo, otra vez emprendieron el vuelo elevándose por encima de la copa del árbol del mundo para adentrarse a New Aincrad, más específicamente al piso 22, flamante hogar de sus queridos padres. Según el tiempo transcurrido en su visor había pasado cerca de una hora desde que salió a cumplir el encargo de Asuna.

Atravesaron el portal de teletransportación de 'Villa Coral' y volvieron a emprender vuelo sobre el conocido bosque siguiendo la huella que, a estas alturas, conocían de memoria. Yui iba con Leafa a la cabeza seguida de Sinon y Silica; Liz y Klein cerraban el grupo y hasta sus pequeños oídos llegaban las risas de ellos dos.

Yui tenía que reconocer que tanto Liz como Klein se comportaban de forma muy diferente a como lo hacían sus papás. Estaban juntos, o eso había oído a sus amigos comentar a veces, pero no dejaban de criticarse o discutir por la más pequeña cosa. Kirito muchas veces auguraba que _allí había química_ , pero la pequeña no entendía a que se refería. El mundo de los adultos seguía pareciéndole un misterio. Sobre todo en ese momento.

Pronto la conocida edificación de madera apareció ante sus acerados ojos y, desechando el hombro de la rubia, se lanzó en caída libre hacia ella esperando encontrar a su papá tras abrir la rústica puerta.

—¡Espera Yui-chan! ¡Es peligroso que hagas eso!

El resto de las hadas descendieron una tras otra a su lado; ignorando las palabras de Leafa la pequeña adoptó su forma humana y corrió por el suelo de madera hacia la entrada, tomó el picaporte y lo empujó hacia adentro.

Asuna colocaba una bandeja de sándwiches picantes sobre la mesa cuando la particular estampa de todos sus amigos bajo el umbral de la puerta la dejó sin habla, si la mesa de roble no hubiera estado en ese momento las apreciadas viandas hubieran acabado desparramadas por el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?! —fue lo único que acertó a farfullar.

—¡Oh, sándwiches picantes de Asuna! —Klein atravesó al grupo desde la retaguardia abalanzándose sobre la bandeja que, en un rápido movimiento, Asuna consiguió retirar provocando que el muchacho diera con sus dientes sobre la madera de roble. La mirada de enfado que le dedicó, sin apiadarse siquiera por su accidentado encuentro, terminó de minar la moral del muchacho que se retiró cabizbajo a una esquina del salón. Sabía perfectamente que cuando la subcomandante ponía esa cara lo mejor era alejarse prudentemente.

— Yui estaba preocupada porque Kirito no llegaba y pensamos en acompañarla aquí por si él hubiera venido directamente— se apresuró a responder Leafa al ser consciente de que la Undine no les esperaba allí.

Con todas las miradas centradas en su persona Asuna temió que las preguntas comenzaran a sucederse, aquello era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Tomó aire y con una expresión más calmada les invitó a sentarse.

— Disculpad mi reacción, pero me asustaron, estaba tan concentrada en la cocina que no les sentí llegar…—la familiar sonrisa de Asuna, acogedora y cordial, relajó el ambiente tenso que se había formado—. Pero pasen y siéntense.

— ¿A qué se debe este despliegue Asuna? ¿Celebramos algo? —preguntó Sinon una vez todos tomaron asiento.

— A bueno esto… si… digo ¡no!—o disimulaba algo mejor o sería descubierta—Conseguí unos ingredientes extraños en la Villa y estaba preparándolos para Kirito, ya saben cómo se emociona con la comida. Después de todo lo ocurrido… sólo quería tener un detalle con él.

— Le mimas demasiado…—recalcó Leafa. Por suerte, aquello propició que las preguntas no se sucedieran y sus amigos continuaran su charla.

— Así que ¿este es el famoso arco que permitirá a nuestra _gatita_ dar en el blanco a la primera no? —Klein arrebató con un rápido gesto el arma de las manos de Sinon.

— ¡Oye, yo siempre doy en el blanco! —le gruñó mostrando sus dientes de gata.

— Haya paz… —intermedió Liz para inmediatamente acercarse a su amiga, mientras el resto seguían conversando.

— Asuna… ¿de verdad no molestamos? —la undine continuaba con sus labores culinarias cuando la herrera se le aproximó.

— Vosotros nunca molestáis Liz…—en el fondo sus palabras eran sinceras. Quizás había sido mucho presuponer por parte de la peliazul que en aquel mundo virtual pudieran encontrar intimidad el espadachín y ella cuando, desde el inicio, se habían preocupado por formar una pequeña familia con sus amigos precisamente en aquel mundo. El rugido del estómago de su amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tal si os preparo algo para picar mientras llega Kirito? —la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su amiga le sirvió como respuesta—. Ahora os llevo unas tartaletas de fruta y un té ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Las famosas tartaletas de Asuna? —era la voz de Silica desde el sillón, a veces se les olvidaba que sus enormes orejotas no eran solo de adorno.

Asuna revisó su inventario en busca de los ingredientes que le permitieras preparar algo rápido y alejar a sus amigos del festín que, con tanto cariño, había preparado para su hombre. Tenía harina, huevos, levadura, leche… pero ¿y la fruta? ¡No tenía fresas, ni moras con qué prepararlo! Aquello iba a ser un inconveniente. Siguió recorriendo la barra de _ítems_ con la esperanza de encontrar algún sustitutivo digno " _¡Eureka!_ ", exclamó en su interior al ver aquellas bayas que ya ni recordaba. Había recolectado aquellos frutos en medio de una misión con ánimo de investigar sus posibles cualidades culinarias.

Una vez tuvo todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa, presionó algunos comandos y los pasteles aparecieron listos para ser horneados mientras ella organizaba el té.

Apenas colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa sus amigos se abalanzaron a probarlos, tenían una pinta envidiable, por lo que no tardaron en acabarse toda la bandeja sin que a Asuna le diera tiempo de probar una.

— ¡Están deliciosos Asuna! ¿Qué fruta llevan? — preguntó la pequeña cait sith.

— Son bayas, las recolecté en una de las misiones que hice con la _party_ de los Caballeros Durmientes.

— Pues están deliciosas—se apresuró a matizar el samurái— tienen un sabor que me es familiar…

Asuna sacudió la cabeza ante la acotación del pelirrojo, iba a levantar los platos vacíos para llevarlos a la cocina cuando se quedó inmóvil ante la exclamación extraña que sonó a su lado.

— ¡Hip!

— ¿Yui? —aventuró acercándose con extrañeza hasta donde la niña se encontraba. Esta la recibió con una enorme sonrisa bobalicona.

— ¡Hip! Mamá… ¡hip! Hay dos mamás…

— ¿Qué dices Yui? —comenzaba preocuparse. La pequeña se tambaleaba y un rubor rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas. Miró hacia el resto del grupo, extrañándose al ver que todos ellos tenían idéntico rubor.

—¡Ya sé de qué recuerdo este sabor! ¡Es sake, son bayas de sake!

— ¿Cómo? — Asuna recordaba la única vez que había probado esa bebida. Fue durante su luna de miel. La botella que Ágil les regaló despertó en ella una faceta hasta ese momento desconocida. Recordaba que Kirito disfrutó mucho de su incursión alcohólica, aunque el descontrol de su persona que aquello supuso… Y ahora estaba ella sola con no menos que cinco beodos que, temía, ni con todas las divisiones de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre podría controlar—. Asuna… baka…— murmuró para sí misma.

—Oye Liz… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos? —el pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a la herrera que tímida se acurrucaba sobre sí misma. En una situación normal aquel comentario hubiera desencadenado una sonora bofetada sobre el rostro del muchacho, pero aquella desinhibida Liz parecía disfrutar de sus galanteos.

— ¡Oh vamos… búsquense un hotel! —exclamó Sinon justo antes de romper a reír con una sonora carcajada, aunque sus amigos parecían ignorarla solo se miraban embobados sin decir palabra.

— Esta fiesta es un aburrimiento ¡cantemos alguna canción de Yuna! —Silica se levantó emocionada sacando un micrófono, que Asuna ignoraba que tenía, de su arsenal.

En menos de una hora la casa spriggan-undine era una auténtica locura. Silica y Leafa se peleaban por cantar arrebatándose el micrófono la una a la otra prácticamente a golpes. Eso no sería tan horrible si no fuera porque no dejaban de cantar en ningún momento, bueno, quien dice cantar, dice emular el estridente sonido de los araguatos en pleno apareamiento. Sinon bailoteaba por el salón totalmente arrítmica, aunque Asuna tenía que reconocer que era gracioso ver a la comedida y correcta Sinonon en esa actitud relajada. En uno de los giros de la cait sith vio a su pequeña acurrucada en un sillón profundamente dormida. La cogió en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación, aquella aventura etílica había podido con la pequeña. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, no había sido una buena madre al no asegurarse antes de qué le estaba dando de comer a su hija, en el fondo agradecía que Kirito no estuviera allí. Aunque estaba segura de que él no le echaría en cara lo sucedido, podía oír sus risas en su mente y aquello casi que le molestaba más, él no siempre era capaz de ver la gravedad de ciertas situaciones.

Se sorprendió de encontrar la puerta de la habitación cerrada, no recordaba haberla encontrado así. Acomodó a Yui sobre su hombro y se dispuso a abrir.

— Pero…¡Liz! ¡Qué estáis haciendo!

Si le llegan a contar esa mañana que iba a terminar la tarde como testigo de un momento de pasión entre su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su novio, no lo hubiera creído. Cuando abrió la puerta les encontró abrazados y fusionados en un profundo beso. La herrera tenía su pierna enredada sobre el cuerpo del samurái mientras le atraía hacia ella entrelazando las manos en su pelo. Él, por su parte, como era de prever tenía atrapada la retaguardia de su amiga con ambas manos, no desaprovechaba la ocasión. Al ver a su amiga, la reciente pareja de amantes se separaron sobresaltados.

— A.. Asuna… esto no es lo que parece…—farfulló una avergonzada Liz.

— Pues a mí me parece bastante evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí…—no quiso ser severa con su amiga porque en el fondo sabía que, aunque se hiciera la dura, el pelirrojo le hacía gracia. Quizás aquel episodio le había permitido romper la barrera que ella misma se había impuesto. Aún así, sabía que su amiga se arrepentiría al ser consciente de que todo tuvo su origen en unos pasteles de sake. Si quería dar ese paso, no se lo impediría, pero como amiga tenía que asegurarse de que fuera algo realmente deseado por ella—. Necesito acostar a Yui… ¿os importa? — la pareja abandonó la habitación casi sin hacer ruido mientras ella depositaba a la niña en el lecho y la arropaba.

Al regresar al salón el cúmulo de catastróficas desdichas que se había concadenado esa tarde volvía a atizarla de frente. Los sándwiches, aquellos que preparó con tanto esmero,habían desaparecido y las hienas hambrientas de Leafa, Liz y Klein se acercaban ansiosos al guiso de ragout.

—¡No, eso no! ¡Cómo lo toquéis os juro que…! —La cara de la undine ardía de ira, aquella situación se descontrolaba más de lo esperado, estaban a punto de terminar de fastidiar la velada que con tanta dedicación y anhelo había estado planificando las últimas semanas.

Asuna retiró con fuerza el guiso del alcance de sus amigos, conteniendo sus ganas de estampárselo encima.

—¡Queréis controlaros de una vez! — Con las mismas se giró, cogió la bandeja con el arroz con crema y abandonó la habitación. Sus amigos, ajenos por su condición al disgusto de su amiga, continuaron con la fiesta.

Mientras Asuna batallaba ella sola contra sus hambrientos amigos y escondía la poca comida que pudo salvar un nuevo jugador entraba en el juego. Directamente se conectó en la Villa para ir a su hogar, sabía que encontraría allí a su chica, hoy era un día muy especial para ambos y sus planes se habían visto algo truncados con la decisión de Asuna de conectarse a ALO.

Ya desde el porche oyó los gritos y risas de sus amigos ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro? Lo cierto era que lo último que esperaba era encontrarse todos sus amigos de fiesta en su casa.

Dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse al otro lado, poco después desearía no haber abierto esa puerta nunca.

Apenas puso un pie en el interior de la casa un esperpéntico espectáculo le mostró a sus amigos totalmente entregados a su particular festejo. Tambaleantes, bailaban, gritaban, cantaban y al verle, todos al unísono, gritaron su nombre.

— ¡KIRITO! ¡Por fin llegaste! —una inmerecida ovación le recibió dejándole completamente perplejo.

— Amigo… tienes que probar los pasteles de Asuna ¡son una pasada! — Klein se dejó caer sobre su hombro mientras hablaba colgando todo su peso sobre él.

—Quita pesado —Sinon se acercó y empujó a Klein liberando así a un atónito Kirito del agarre de su amigo— Sabía que vendrías a probar mi arco nuevo. ¡Deja que te lo muestre! —¿qué le ocurría a Sinon? Ella tampoco actuaba normal, estaba… estaba más emocionada y expresiva de lo habitual.

La arquera se subió con evidente esfuerzo a la parte de arriba de una butaca cargando su arco. Sin embargo, nada quedaba de su habitual agilidad y equilibrio, más bien al contrario, nada más se puso en pié la desgracia se preveía.

—Sinon ¿qué haces? ¡vas a caer!

Fue dicho y hecho, al momento la muchacha se desplomó sobre el espadachín que dio con su espalda en el sofá arrastrado por el peso de la cait sith que había aterrizado sobre él.

—¡Pero qué diablos sucede aquí!

Asuna había elegido justo ese momento para regresar a la habitación y la mirada de odio seguida de decepción en las aguamarinas pupilas de la undine le hizo temblar.

— Kirito-kun… quita tus manos de ahí…

¿Qué? El moreno no entendía a qué se refería hasta que dirigió su mirada hasta el final de sus extremidades. " _Mierda…",_ no había sido consciente de que al caer e intentar sujetar a su amiga había acabado sujetando las dos parte más femeninas de su anatomía. Instintivamente apretó el busto de la arquera antes de ser consciente de la realidad de su gesto y levantarse de un brinco.

—Asuna, esto ha sido un…—la undine había desaparecido—malentendido…

El spriggan bajó la mirada abatido, una vez más había actuado como un estúpido frente a Asuna.

—Kirito…

Había olvidado que sus amigos seguían allí ajenos, o tal vez no, a lo que había ocurrido. La expresión desconcertada de Sinon hablaba por si sola. Su mirada lucía ausente, pero tenía una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

—Kirito… acabas de… —sin terminar se echó a su cuello abrazándolo.

Encerrado por el sillón y el cuerpo de la arquera, Kirito trató de retroceder sin ser demasiado brusco. La sostuvo de los hombros con firmeza separándole de su cuerpo —Sinon, Sinon, ¡Sinon! —la llamó alto al ver que no le prestaba atención. Se levantó extendiendo sus palmas abiertas ante él —Lo siento, fue un error.

—¿Ehhh?

—Yo… no debí tocar tus…

—¿Ehhh?

Definitivamente había algo extraño en ella…

—¡Onii-chan! —alguien le tackleo desde el otro lado ocasionando que volviera a sentarse bruscamente —¡Onii-chan viniste!

—L-Leafa… —otra vez trató de zafarse, esta vez del apretado agarre de la rubia. No quería sonar grosero pero estaba sintiendo la envergadura de la anatomía femenina contra su espalda —Estas asfixiándome…

Sin agregar otra cosa, la syph lo dejó ir para luego anclarse a su brazo, lo cual no fue mucho mejor que lo anterior— ¡Onii-chan! ¿Dónde estabas?

Ignorando su pregunta de momento, el spriggan volvió a ponerse de pie repasando lo que ocurría sin entender plenamente de qué se trataba. Todos, Silica incluida que estaba ¿cantando?, se veían demasiado eufóricos… Paseó la vista por el resto de la habitación notando que faltaba Yui, y que de pronto Klein y Liz se veían muy cercanos, demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.

—Onii-chan ¿do- dónde estabas?

Le extrañó la forma infantil de hablar de su hermana y, tratando de no ser demasiado rudo, la alejó de sí — Acaso han estado… ¿bebiendo?

La rubia pareció pensarlo detenidamente y parpadeó sonriendo —No.

—Asuna nos convidó de unas tartaletas rellenas de bayas… —respondió Sinon desde el suelo donde todavía seguía sentada.

Asintió procurando alejarse de ambas chicas para analizar con calma lo sucedido. Cruzó la habitación hasta el otro extremo pasando detrás de Silica quien, al parecer, no lo había visto llegar y seguía cantando y bailando al compás de una melodía que al parecer solo ella oía. A parecer había alguien en la habitación cuya reacción no le perturbaba.

—Hey Klein, ¿qué diablos pasa? —pero su amigo estaba muy concentrado acariciando el cabello rosado de la herrera que lucía a gusto con el peculiar gesto. Se quedó pasmado —Okayyyy… ¿qué les ocurre a todos hoy?

—¡Ah Kirito-san por fin llegaste! —la pequeña cait sith de dos coletas se acercó emocionada al spriggan. Notando que iba a lanzarse sobre él se movió hacia un lado, lo que hizo que la chica casi cayera con la inercia de su propio movimiento.

—¿Porqué todos parecen tan ansiosos por mi llegada?

—Yui-chan dijo que Asuna-san la había enviado por ti…

—Es cierto, no he visto a Yui desde que llegué… ¿dónde…? –Miró de reojo notando que las tres chicas se movían en su dirección y dio varios pasos hacia atrás —Klein… —contempló a su amigo que embobado continuaba embelesado por la herrera —¡Kleiiiiin! —le urgió.

—¿Qué? —le miró con falso fastidio por encima de su hombro.

—¿Dónde está Yui? — Dejó escapar un suspiromientras se preguntaba si era más acertado preocuparse por el paradero de su hija, o por el de su esposa. Conociendo a Asuna de seguro regresaría cuando se le pasara el enojo. Si es que se le pasaba. Aquel último pensamiento le preocupó.

—No sé —respondió el samurai volviendo a atender a Liz que seguía sonriendo de modo bobalicón —Ah no, espera… —El rictus que tomó su rostro en ese momento daba a entender que un recuerdo realmente bochornoso cruzó su mente porque, de pronto, pareció incómodo —Cre-Creo que Asuna la recostó en la habitación porque se quedó dormida en plena fiesta…

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

—No sé… a Asuna o a las chicas se les ocurrió festejar algo…

 _¿Festejar?_

Con ese pensamiento en mente y, evadiendo a las otras chicas, se aventuró por el pasillo que conectaba la sala con el resto de las habitaciones dentro de la pequeña cabaña. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando vio a la pequeña figura parada bajo uno de los pilares tallándose los ojos.

—¿Yui?

—¡Papá! —La pequeña levantó la vista al ver al muchacho vestido de negro y se lanzó hacia él —¡Llegaste!

 _"_ _Bueno… al parecer todos estaban pendientes de mi llegada…"_

—Sí… estuve haciendo algunos arreglos antes de venir. Aunque, si te soy sincero, me tomó un poco de sorpresa ver que Asuna estaba aquí y no…allá.

—Mamá se conectó temprano para hacer mucha, mucha comida…

—¿En serio y donde se encuentra todo ese banquete?

La pequeña lo contempló haciendo memoria —Creo que ya se lo comieron.

Kirito rió levemente dando un vistazo fugaz hacia el salón. Aún podía verse a sus amigos en ese extraño estado eufórico, por lo que decidió seguir al amparo de la agradable oscuridad del corredor. Señaló a su party con la cabeza —¿Qué hay con eso?

De pronto Yui pareció muy culpable e incómoda.

—¿Yui?

—No fue culpa de mamá…

—¿Por qué tendría que ser culpa de ella? —cuestionó lentamente.

—Mamá hizo unas tartaletas con un ingrediente con alto grado etílico, el usarlas suelta una especie de euforia desatada que desinhibe el ánimo de los jugadores, por lo que he podido investigar, usualmente se usa en batallas para desestabilizar al enemigo… ¿qué es tan gracioso? —se cortó la pequeña al ver que el espadachín empezaba a reír.

—¿Así que esa es la razón por la que ellos actúan de ese modo? ¡Jajaja! —Sus hombros se sacudieron de risa, restó su mano en la cabeza de la niña que aún continuaba en su forma humana —Desearía tener un cristal fotográfico para inmortalizar este momento… en especial lo que concierne a Klein y a Liz…

—Puedo hacer eso si quieres.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez imaginando todo lo que haría con semejante material en sus manos. Podría usarlo para molestar eternamente a sus testarudos amigos. Siempre lo decía.

—Entre esos dos hay demasiada química… tanta que se desborda.

Yui frunció el ceño, otra vez mencionaba lo mismo y otra vez no entendía. Se inclinó hacia un lado para poder ver lo que el cuerpo del spriggan le estaba tapando hasta ese momento, le resultaba cuanto menos curioso el particular espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando en la sala de la cabaña. Pero, cuando se detuvo a estudiar los rostros de cada uno de ellos, notó que alguien en falta —¿Y mamá?

—¡Ah! —Recordó a su esposa haciendo una mueca incómoda —Salió un momento después que llegué.

—Pero mamá estaba esperando a papá con mucha ansiedad…

—Yo también estuve esperándola del otro lado —replicó —. Pero ella decidió hacer sesión dentro de ALO. Al ver que no se desconectaba decidí venir a buscarla, al parecer olvida las cosas importantes… —finalizó con un pequeño puchero.

La pequeña frunció el ceño —¿Por qué dices eso papa?

—¡Ahh! Es que… —dudó un poco— hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros, aunque parece que Asuna lo olvidó…

—¿Un día especial? Una fecha importante… —los ojos grises de la pequeña se cerraron concentrándose en esas palabras. Al parecer sin pedirle permiso a su padre estaba revisando su banco de datos buscando dilucidar aquello que Kirito había mencionado. Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¡Hoy es aniversario de cuando mamá y papá se casaron en el viejo SAO!

—Así es Yui —acarició su cabello —. Sólo que al parecer en esta ocasión fue tu madre quien lo olvidó.

Ante eso, la niña negó firmemente, recordando la expresión esperanzada y feliz de la undine mientras cocinaba —Mamá no lo olvidó, papá…. ella hizo con mucho esmero un ragout…

—¿Un ragout de conejo?

Yui asintió para luego tomar su mano y arrastrarlo de nueva cuenta dentro de la sala donde sus invitados seguían en su mundo etílico de euforia.

—¿Cuánto les durará el efecto? —preguntó al pasar.

—Estimo que media hora más —respondió con voz analítica.

Llegaron a la cocina y Kirito agradeció que ni su hermana y amigas repararan en él. No quería imaginar cómo le explicaría a su hija si alguna de las chicas volvía a comportarse de modo _excesivamente_ afectuoso. Alcanzó un recipiente que parecía muy apropiado para cocinar aquella delicia y lo destapó.

Sí, efectivamente allí estaba el delicioso menú que otrora la subcomandante del gremio más reconocido de SAO preparó alguna vez para él.

—Ohh, esto me trae muchos recuerdos… —Rió levemente haciendo memoria.—Cuando Asuna preparó este platillo para mí yo aún estaba debatiéndome entre los sentimientos que ella me inspiraba y el deber —suspiró nostálgico—. Ella cocinó este elemento de rango S, uno muy difícil de atrapar por cierto, seis días antes de que me animara a confesarle mis… —se detuvo mirando a Yui.

—Creo que la intención de mamá era preparar el platillo favorito de papá para celebrar su aniversario.

 _Sí_ a esa misma conclusión había llegado él.

—También hizo los sandwiches picantes que a papá tanto le gustan, pero Klein y los demás los devoraron sin que mamá o yo pudiéramos hacer algo…

—Ya veo… —recordó la expresión decepcionada en los ojos de la hermosa undine antes de desaparecer de su vista —¿Pero qué hacían todos aquí?

—Creo que fue mi culpa. —Esta vez fue el turno de la pequeña de retraerse, se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños junto a su cuerpo. — Mamá me había mandado a esperarte, nunca me dijo la razón, aunque debí preverlo al monitorear sus emociones y recuerdos como usualmente hago, pero no reparé en esto —dejó caer su mirada en gesto de disculpa—. Vi llegar a Leafa-san y al resto y les pedí que me acompañaran hasta aquí. Sé que mamá se sintió un poco desilusionada pero ocultó todo tras una sonrisa e hizo lo posible por atender a todos hasta que papá llegara.

Kirito suspiró imaginando el resto de la situación en su mente. _Mierda…_ y para colmo de males él había arruinado todo de la peor manera.

—Yui… —dijo mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia el paisaje verde allá afuera —Si fueras Asuna y estuvieras muy molesta ¿cuánto tiempo te tomaría volver a la cabaña e intentar hacer las paces conmigo?

La niña ladeó la cabeza confundida ante esa pregunta —Pues, papá es el único que puede entender el difícil temperamento de mamá…

—No me digas eso Yui.

—… y si mamá está muy enojada no vendrá hasta que papá de el primer paso y se disculpe.

Kirito se pasó la mano libre por su cabello el cual inmediatamente volvió a tomar su lugar original, suspiró con frustración —¿Por qué cuándo intento tener algún detalle especial con ella todo tiene que salir mal? Quería que hoy fuera diferente...

—¿A qué te refieres papá?

Él negó con la cabeza —Olvídalo.

Yui rompió la distancia que los separaba y sujetó sus manos con seguridad, su expresión era seria pero transmitía confianza y una tranquilidad que chocaba con el rostro demudado del muchacho —Papá, ella te ama por quien eres, no por lo que puedas hacer o decir. No es con acciones alocadas, sino siendo tú. ¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo de mamá? ¿No la amas por lo que ella es?

—Por supuesto que la amo como es, Yui.

—Y ella te ama de la misma forma, no tienes más que recordar todo lo que ha pasado este año; primero el incidente en OS y, luego, el que se lanzara dentro de Underworld usando esa súper cuenta de diosa con el fin de rescatarte. Nada de lo que hagas podrá mermar lo que ella siente por ti.

El spriggan no la dejó terminar, tomó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus grades manos y besó su coronilla —¡Gracias Yui! Iré a buscar a esa undine, tienes razón, queda mucho día y noche aún para solucionar las cosas. —Contempló el espectáculo que aún seguía en su sala —¿Crees que puedes encargarte de esa manga de locos?

— ¡Claro que sí, papá! ¡Déjalo en mis manos! Si es necesario los haré dormir…

Kirito rió ante la súbita idea —No creo que eso sea necesario —volvió a despeinarse el cabello —Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas, papá —comenzó a empujarlo sutilmente hacia la puerta de entrada —Ahora como todo caballero, ¡ve a conquistar a la princesa!

—Espero que esta vez no me cueste demasiado.

— ¡Papá, baka! Deja de compadecerte, mamá te espera.

Mientras atravesaba la sala sus ocupantes repararon en él.

—Que ¿ya te vas? —aventuró Klein sorprendido. ¿Acaso su brazo derecho estaba sobre el hombro de Liz con absoluta confianza?

Kirito evitó una risita —Puedes permanecer aquí y hacer de anfitrión, te dejo al mando de todo ¡Pero cuida de Yui!

—¡A la orden mi capitán! —Hizo un extraño saludo marcial intentando coordinar el movimiento de rozar la sien con su mano izquierda mientras golpeaba sus talones.

Al notar que Sinon se le acercaba en estampida, el spriggan rápidamente abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Apresurando sus pasos bajo la galería de madera, alcanzó la escalerilla y descendió hacia el bosque, hacia el camino de madera que llevaba hacia el lago azul que serpenteaba la mayor parte de la villa.

Sí había un lugar donde Asuna podía haber escapado para olvidarse de él momentáneamente era ese hermoso lago cuyo espejo imitaba el glorioso aguamarina de los ojos de su undine. Sin duda allí estaría.

Y allí estaba.

Del otro lado del bosque, junto al nombrado lago se podía ver la silueta de la bella hada de cabello azul. Su expresión había variado de decepción a enojo en todo el tiempo que le llevó a Kirito descubrir qué tanto había pasado en su ausencia. Verla allí, sentada con sus pies presumiblemente dentro del agua, su espalda recta vuelta hacia él, su cabello suelto que como cortina cubría sus pequeños hombros, todo un espectáculo perfecto, exclusivo, sólo para su disfrute personal.

Haciendo acopio de su habilidad de sigilo fue acercándose en línea recta hasta donde Asuna estaba sentada; con pasos silenciosos, conteniendo el aliento, mientras pensaba como componer una disculpa que fuera aceptable, y creíble, para ella.

Conforme se acercaba iba descubriendo cuán acertadas eran sus suposiciones; Asuna tenía los pies dentro del agua y el rictus de su rostro era severo en gran manera. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, algo que no consideró nunca.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su encuentro oyó su voz, firme, carente de entonación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se detuvo muy sorprendido de haber sido descubierto a pesar de sus esfuerzos y cuidado por ocultar o disfrazar cualquier mínimo movimiento que lo pusiera en evidencia. Pero claro, estaba hablando de una de las jugadoras más fuertes de Alfheim, que tenía su sentido del oído desarrollado al cien por ciento. Sonrió suavemente y con cierto orgullo ante las capacidades de su chica, sin embargo Asuna seguía en su posición, dándole la espalda.

—Lamento lo que pasó en la cabaña Asuna. —Trató de usar un tono conciliador y suave. Cuando la subcomandante estaba irritada no era buena idea provocarla innecesariamente —. Lo que viste tiene explicación… yo… yo sólo trataba de que Sinon no se lastimara… de alguna forma mis manos terminaron donde no debieron y…

—¿Dónde estabas? —ella lo interrumpió viéndole de soslayo. La luz del sol le confería un matiz tornasolado a sus pupilas grandes.

—Estuve ocupándome de algo _grande_ … —le respondió evasivo antes de sentarse a su lado. Ella siguió su acción con la mirada —No sabía que estabas esperándome aquí.

Asuna alzó la cabeza —Sí, había preparado algunas cosas que… —recordó como se había arruinado todo y suspiró frustrada apretando los puños —. Ya no tiene importancia…

Kirito recordó lo que Yui le había dicho y sintió simpatía por la undine, alzó la mano y le acomodó unos mechones de cabello azul tras su oído. Por un momento creyó que iba rechazar su gesto, pero Asuna estaba demasiado abatida como para alejarlo siquiera —Sí tiene importancia, la tiene para mí —murmuró firme —. Lamento que los chicos hayan arruinado la sorpresa.

Ella le devolvió una mirada escéptica y sorprendida.

—Yui me puso al corriente de algunos detalles y lo demás lo deduje solo —se acercó a ella y le susurró —. Feliz aniversario.

—¿Lo recordaste? —abrió grandes sus hermosos ojos al preguntar.

—Sé que el año anterior actué como un imbécil, por lo que me prometí a mí mismo no olvidar la fecha nunca jamás.

—P-Pero… ¡Todo se ha arruinado! —se quejó con impotencia—. Preparé algo íntimo para los dos, hice tus platillos favoritos…, y ya no queda nada. ¡Todo, todo lo han arruinado!

Él se permitió reír levemente pese a que sabía que a ella no le haría mucha gracia —No puedes culparlos por amar tu comida Asuna.

—¡No me parece gracioso!

—Si hubieras visto lo que vi, estarías riendo a más no poder…

—He visto cosas que si te las cuento no me las creerías ni en cien años… —Kirito rió ante sus palabras, estaba olvidándose de que, antes de que él apareciera, fue Asuna quien tuvo que lidiar sola con aquel circo de los horrores.

—Esos de allá te adoran, estoy seguro de que obraron sin maldad — su voz se volvió más suave al cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Con un brazo la rodeó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. La undine no puso la mínima resistencia; enredó los dedos en los pliegues del abrigo negro y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es verdad, no puedo molestarme por algo que estuvo fuera de mi voluntad y control.

Kirito usó su otro brazo y la rodeó por completo, descendió el rostro —Feliz aniversario…

Era la segunda vez en menos de cuarenta minutos que se lo decía y Asuna no podía evitar ruborizarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo oía.

—Feliz aniversario Kirito-ku… —el resto de su oración quedó sepultado bajo los labios diestros de su novio. Suspiró sin darse cuenta cuando el beso escaló en intensidad convirtiéndose en delirio demasiado pronto.

—Desconéctate… —le dijo entre besos contra sus labios —Preparé algo para ti.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es una sorpresa!

—No creo que esté preparada para más sorpresas hoy Kirito-kun.

—Esta te gustará créeme —enfatizando sus palabras besó su mejilla antes de abrir el menú, navegó por las opciones hasta que encontró el botón que buscaba. Lo presionó y pronto una nube de pixeles se lo tragó.

Asuna lo dudó por largos instantes… ¿Pero qué tenía que perder?

El peso de su cuerpo una vez más la indicaba que estaba en el mundo real. ¿Qué era lo que Kirito estaba planeando? ¿Por qué ese interés en que se desconectara?

— Bienvenida —la voz a su lado la sobresaltó —tardaste un poco, pensé que tendría que volver a buscarte.

—Ki-Kirito-kun... ¿qué haces en mi habitación? — Con su particular media sonrisa juguetona, sosteniéndose sobre su codo, mientras apoyaba el rostro en su mano, disfrutaba al verla intentar encontrar una explicación plausible a que su novio estuviera tumbado en su cama junto a ella. Se miró rápidamente, dando revista de su aspecto; era ridículo que sintiera pena a estas altura pero así era. Él tampoco le quitaba la vista haciendo que las dudas dentro de ella crecieran. ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Y sus padres? Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente el moreno le contestó.

— Recogerte para llevarte a descubrir tu sorpresa. Kou me dejó entrar cuando vine a buscarte, por suerte tus padres han salido a uno de sus muchos eventos. Pero no nos demoremos más, ponte algo elegante, tenemos una cita importante. —Con un rápido gesto depositó un fugaz beso en la punta de su nariz y se levantó de la cama. Fue en ese momento que Asuna se dio cuenta que iba vestido con un traje de sastre negro, el cual se acomodaba ajena al escrutinio de la muchacha. Asuna no pudo evitar regodearse en lo guapo que se veía su novio así de elegante.

— ¿Y qué me pongo? ¿Dónde vamos?

— No, no, no seas ansiosa, eso es un sorpresa que no pienso revelarte. Ponte tu vestido más bonito, aquél que más te guste y un abrigo, vamos en moto y no quiero que te resfríes. —Ni siquiera la dio opción a réplica, antes de terminar su frase ya estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta. —Te espero abajo.

Minutos después Asuna entraba en el salón donde su novio la esperaba mientras conversaba con su hermano. Con desconcierto los observó… ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan amigos? Ambos interrumpieron la conversación al verla. El rubor que encendió las mejillas del muchacho desterró cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre la elección de su vestimenta. —¿Voy bien así?

— Vas perfecta.

Y así era. El vestido de gasa azul claro se ajustaba a su figura como un guante. Un juego doble de tirantes que caía sobre su hombro enlazaba con el bordado de pequeñas florecillas en degradé que desde su pecho bajaban hasta su cintura, perdiéndose entre los pliegues del vuelo de la falda.

— Kou, no sé muy bien que tiene preparado Kirito-kun pero…

—No te preocupes, ya me ha informado de todo y a nuestros padres también. Solo diviértete. — ¿A sus padres también? Asuna comenzó a preocuparse por todo aquello. ¿Qué era lo que tenía preparado su valiente espadachín?

Con sus abrigos puestos y dispuestos a montar en la moto, el joven de ojos acerados se giró hacia su acompañante. —Una última cosa — saco un pañuelo y se lo entregó —tápate los ojos.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Por qué?

— ¿No te dije que era una sorpresa?

Tuvo la tentación de replicar una vez más, pero era raro que Kazuto tuviera ese tipo de gestos con ella, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando la moto se detuvo. Estaban muy lejos de su hogar pues el viaje había sido más largo de lo que esperaba. Cuando el ruido del motor cesó le sorprendió el silencio del lugar, en su cabeza había imaginado que su plan era llevarla a un restaurante elegante a cenar como las parejas normales. Sin embargo, aquel silencio, tan solo perturbado por el ruido de algún pájaro tiró por tierra su deducción. Kazuto la ayudó a bajar de la moto cogiéndola en brazos. A pesar de que el único deporte que practicaba eran esporádicas lecciones de kendo con Sugu, Asuna se sorprendió de su fuerza al cargarla sin apenas esfuerzo.

— Ya hemos llegado. —Con suavidad retiró el pañuelo que había hecho de antifaz cubriendo su rostro.

— Pero Kirito-kun… ¿Qué lugar es este?

La noche había acabado con prácticamente toda la luz de aquel soleado día, apenas unos rayos anaranjados iluminaban desde el oeste la residencia frente a ellos, mostrando una imagen idílica, Asuna no pudo evitar que aquella visión le recordara a sus días en el piso 22 donde los cielos de tonalidades carmín se extendían como el preludio de las noches más frías.

— Cuando encontré este lugar tuve una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_. Hasta ahora pensaba que aquello que una vez construimos en SAO solo era posible encontrarlo en el mundo virtual, pero entonces di con este lugar.

Así era, aquella cabaña en la montaña era muy similar a su cabaña en el otro mundo. Quizás algo más grande, seguramente tuviera más de un dormitorio y un salón independiente a la cocina. Pero era perfecta.

— Pero hay luz Kirito-kun —la perspicaz subcomandante no había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Al caer la noche las luces del porche de atrás evidenciaban que aquella casa no estaba abandonada. — Si los dueños nos ven aquí ¿qué van a pensar?

La sonrisa del muchacho la desconcertó.

— La casa es mía Asuna, mejor dicho nuestra, si tú quieres.

Los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos ante su revelación. No era capaz de articular palabra ¿qué era todo aquello? Por un momento la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido esa tarde en ALO la acechó, se había enfadado por su retraso cuando él, cuando él había estado preparando todo aquello.

— No sé qué decir Kirito-kun, esto es…

— Di que sí, solo di que sí. La semana pasada entregué la seña. Con el dinero que he ganado tras el _Alicization Project_ realmente podría comprarla, pero quiero que sea algo nuestro. — Miraba hacia el suelo algo consternado, la sombra de la duda había empalidecido su decisión. Pensó que quizás había sido muy osado por su parte aventurarse en tamaña decisión sin contar con la opinión de Asuna pero, cuando descubrió la casa, no pudo evitarlo. Era tan sencillo imaginar su futuro junto a ella allí, en aquel rincón perdidos del mundo, solos ella y él. Antes de que pudiera volver a centrar sus pensamientos, los brazos de la muchacha atraparon su cuello y su beso cálido y afrutado alejó cualquier miedo que pudiera haber tenido sobre su decisión.

Casi en un susurro mientras se deshacía en besos y caricias la oyó " _Sí, Kirito-kun, siempre es sí, si es contigo_ ". En ese momento la alzó atrapando su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, la emoción le embargaba, aquella era mejor respuesta que cualquiera que hubiera soñado.

— Entonces déjame que te enseñe _nuestra_ casa. — La dejó sobre el suelo y, cogiéndola de la manó, la guió bordeando el frente hasta el porche de atrás desde el que salía la luz que anteriormente llamó la atención de Asuna.

La tenue luz de los candiles y velas repartidas por doquier creaban un ambiente íntimo y romántico junto a las guirnaldas de margaritas shastas blancas que bordeaban la estructura de madera. En el centro una enorme hamaca doble de madera con mullidos cojines y una manta de tonalidades acordes con la estampa presentaba un escenario repleto de romanticismo.

La pelirroja caminó unos pasos y se detuvo, fascinada ante el maravilloso despliegue que palpitaba ante sus ojos. Sonrió mirándole sobre su hombro, con sus pupilas curiosamente más húmedas.

— Kirito-kun… no puedo creer que hayas montado todo esto tú solo, es precioso.

— Entonces, ¿te gusta? — preguntó avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca nervioso —. La verdad es que copie lo que vi en una revista de Sugu — rió acercándose tímidamente hasta ella.

Asuna comenzó a recorrer curiosa el lugar, deleitándose con los detalles que, con evidente esmero, el joven había colocado para crear ese ambiente mágico. Pese a sus tacones se dejó caer en la hamaca, golpeando ligeramente su base para invitar a su acompañante a acomodarse junto a ella.

— Me encanta la sorpresa Kirito-kun, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. —Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, mientras él dejaba exhalar un suspiro de satisfacción. — Me recuerda tanto a nuestros días de recién casados en SAO. —El ligero calor que emanaba de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo se sentía agradable. — Si te soy sincera ha habido días en los que deseaba volver allí, a aquellos días, solos tú y yo. Sé que es injusto y egoísta y que, desde que abandonamos aquel mundo, hemos hecho muchos amigos y tenido experiencias asombrosas, sin embargo, han sido tantas las ves en las que hemos estado a punto de perdernos él uno al otro nuevamente que, solo podía pensar que allí…

—Que allí fuimos muy felices —Kazuto terminó su frase mientras rodeaba sus hombros en respuesta al leve asentimiento de su prometida que se acurrucaba íntimamente entre sus brazos.

Por un momento ambos disfrutaron de ese silencio que cuando llega es bienvenido entre aquellos cuya compañía basta para sentirse completo. Abrazados y guarecidos bajo la tejavana de aquella casa que, a pesar de traer recuerdos pasados, se presentaba como el inicio de una nueva etapa, ambos compartiendo un momento de intimidad absoluta que, desde hacía tiempo, les había sido negado.

—Asuna. —La nombrada se irguió ligeramente abandonando el calor del cuerpo de su acompañante para enfrentar su mirada acerada. — Casémonos.

— Claro Kirito-kun —rió ligera y tímidamente, de esa armónica forma que solo ella sabía. — Estamos prometidos ¿recuerdas? — acarició con suavidad el dedo en el que aquel anillo daba fe de ello.

— No — su tono era más firme que antes —Casémonos ahora.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Pero cómo nos vamos a casar ahora?

— Igual que lo hicimos en SAO una vez. ¿Acaso es menos matrimonio aquel que se cierra bajo unas reglas virtuales de aquel que lo hace bajo unas religiosas? Solo son reglas, cada unas de su mundo o realidad, simbolismos que no son nada sin aquellos que creen en ellos. Así que casémonos aquí y ahora con nuestras propias reglas, mejor dicho, renovemos nuestros votos. Creo en ti y en mí, juntos, siempre, no necesito el papel de una autoridad que no significa nada para mí para confirmarme que eres mi esposa. Lo eres Asuna, lo eres porque así lo decidimos ambos.

Como aquella vez, hacía dos años, la joven que, desde que se cruzó en su camino había sido su razón para seguir adelante, le miró con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y con su sonrisa perfecta exclamó — ¡Sí, casémonos!

—Ya luego podemos planear una ceremonia para contentar a tus padres y a los míos… pero mientras tanto…

—Que este momento sea íntimo… un secreto entre tú y yo… —prosiguió ella cada vez más satisfecha con la idea —Aunque, quizás deberíamos hacer algo más que mandar una proposición al otro y que este le dé a aceptar.

— Entonces… ¿qué te parece si decimos nuestros propios votos? — Cogiendo ambas manos de la pelirroja, la ayudó a levantarse, quedando ambos frente a frente. Quitó con delicadeza el anillo de compromiso de su mano izquierda, para repetir el gesto de volver a colocarlo, si bien, en su dedo anular derecho.

 _—_ _Asuna, no sé en qué momento comencé a ser consciente de que el chico tímido y retraído que se conectó a SAO por primera vez había dejado lugar a alguien distinto, lo que sé sin lugar a dudas es que ese cambio llegó cuando te conocí. Iluminaste mi vida como un rayo de luz y desde entonces eres la estrella que guía mi camino, si soy fuerte, si puedo derrotar a los jefes más peligrosos, salvar mundos y destruir demonios con máscaras de metal es solo porque tú estás a mi lado, porque eres mi persona. Cuando me sonríes, cuando me miras incluso cuando te enfadas me haces sentir vivo y afortunado, porque no hay mujer en la tierra más maravillosa que tu. Mi vida es y siempre será tuya Asuna, por eso siempre estaré a tú lado, hasta mi último aliento. Te amo_.

Una lágrima de felicidad recorría la mejilla de la muchacha que, a pesar del temblor del alma que aquellas palabras habían despertado en ella, tomó la palabra sujetando las manos masculinas entre las suyas.

 _—_ _Kazuto Kirigaya, mi Kirito, nada en este mundo podrá separarme de ti jamás. Te amo, te respeto y te admiro, porque eres mi persona especial. No sé ser yo sin ti a mi lado, pues todo lo que soy lo soy por tenerte a ti. Mi protector, mi amor y compañero, siempre te protegeré, porque ambos sabemos que solo yo puedo hacerlo_ – rió—. _Tu también trasformaste a esta niña que se había resignado a vivir una vida elegida por otros, me diste alas, sueños, un hogar e incluso una hija. Te amo y te amaré siempre… —_ finalizó con un susurro, pero al mirar al joven frente a ella descubrió su acerada mirada plagada de lágrimas —Kazuto-kun… ¿estás llorando? ¿Ha sido tan horrible…?

El nombrado atinó a reír brevemente, dejó ir las manos de la chica para rodear sus mejillas y besarla con toda la impetuosidad que sus palabras habían provocado en él. No la dejó hablar, mantuvo presos sus labios con los suyos, y la besó una y otra y otra vez.

Luego de varios minutos en los que pareció saciarse de su contacto se alejó unos milímetros para contemplarla, ella se veía tan o más afectada que él; con sus pupilas brillando como joyas y sus mejillas gloriosamente arreboladas.

—Esta emoción que siento es… es porque nunca pensé que quedar atrapado en una trampa mortal habría de ser lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… Y que gracias a eso pude encontrarte, Asuna —explicó tratando de poner en palabras las emociones en carne viva que llevaba dentro —Si alguien le hubiera dicho a mi yo pasado que Sword Art Online sacudiría mi existencia de todas las formas posibles, no lo hubiera creído… A veces creo que poder estar así contigo es parte de un sueño…

—No es un sueño Kirito-kun —habló con suavidad limpiándole las mejillas —Esto es la vida real, la que a partir de hoy vamos a seguir construyendo juntos.

—Juntos —repitió uniendo su frente contra la de ella. Sintiendo el suave eco de su respiración y la fragancia floral de su cabello y piel. La abrazó otra vez. Parecía que sus brazos no se cansarían nunca de su suave calor corporal.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó al oído.

Asuna lo miró a los ojos —Kirito-kun… no cambias ¿eh? —sonrió— ¿y dónde conseguiremos víveres para cocinar a estas horas?

Él volvió a emitir una risita —Está todo preparado, no tienes que mover un dedo —ella siguió mirándole con escepticismo —. No será un ragout de conejo como lo que tú haces, pero fue hecho con mucho cariño.

La pelirroja le sonrió, el gesto iluminó sus ojos con esa luz especial que transmite la felicidad que a duras penas puedes contener —Te amo Kazuto-kun.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Asuna. Feliz aniversario.

 _Nota:_

 _Y ohhhhh que por fin hemos terminado con esto!_

 _Las autoras L'Fleur Noir e irips21 les dan muchas gracias por haber leído esta loca historia que fue planeada y escrita por las dos, y ruegan que les haya gustado._

 _Ahora como no nos gusta dejar detalles librados al azar vamos con un pequeño especial de "Omakes"_

 ** _Omake 1:_**

 _—_ _Tengo esto para ti Liz, estoy segura de que te gustará mucho…_

 _—_ _Gracias Asuna… ¿Un álbum de fotografías…?_

 _—_ _Ábrelo, quizás te ayude a refrescar la memoria._

 _—…_

 _—_ _¿Liz?_

 _—…_

 _—_ _¿Liz te encuentras bien?_

 _—_ _¡DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESTO!_

 _—_ _Bueno… Yui-_

 _—_ _¡… PORQUE ES OBVIO QUE ESTO ES UN FOTO MONTAJE…!_

 _—_ _...chan decidió capturar los momentos más 'lindos' de ese dia y…_

 _—_ _¡A QUE ESTO LO HIZO AQUEL ROMPE ESPADAS CON PHOTOSHOP, O ALGÚN PROGRAMA DE EDICIÓN…!_

 _—_ _...nos regaló a Kirito-kun y a mí varias imágenes. Créeme son cien por ciento reales, lo sé porque he visto esto con mis propios ojos. Son tú y Klein._

 _—_ _Mátenme…_

 ** _Omake 2:_**

 _—_ _¡Ohhh Kirito-chi! Asuna y tú se han desaparecido por una semana, ya estábamos preguntándonos si no estaban atrapados en algún juego… Aunque parece que le acerté… ¿Tal vez en un juego 'eroge'…?_

 _—_ _Veo que estás con muchas ganas de decir estupideces, así que te he traído algo que te mantendrá callado por un buen rato. Ten._

 _—_ _¿Una foto? ¡Oye conozco este lugar! ¿Qué no se trata de tu casa en el…?_

 _—_ _¡Ja! ¿Y bien?_

 _—_ _E-Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Esa herrera insoportable y yo?_

 _—_ _No es una broma, eso pasó y todos lo vimos. ¿Entonces ya son oficialmente una pareja?_

 _—_ _No fastidies no la puedo ni ver, y ella a mí tampoco. Somos enemigos naturales, ella por allá y yo por aquí._

 _—_ _Asuna le llevó algunas copias de las mismas fotos a ella, así que ve pensando que le dirás una vez que la encuentres… Imagino que querrá oír la explicación que de seguro tienes para esto. ¡Ah, Asuna acaba de enviarme un mensaje! Dice que viene con Liz hacia acá… Vaya no tendrás que esperar mucho para… ¿Klein?_

 _—…_

 _—_ _Desmayarse no era una opción ¿sabías?_

 ** _Omake 3:_**

 _—…_ _y he tenido este extraño presentimiento por muchos días…_

 _—_ _Si no eres más clara no podemos ayudarte, Sinonon._

 _—_ _Como si algo… o alguien me hubiera…_

 _—_ _¿Si?_

 _—_ _Me hubiera… tocado las..._

 _—_ _¿No lo habrás soñado?_

 _—_ _Pensaba lo mismo… pero la situación se sentía tan real, como si Kirito mismo hubiera sido… ¿Asuna a dónde vas? Acabamos de llegar._

 _—_ _Voy a atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos que me quedaron de la vez anterior, no sé cuanto tardaré, empiecen sin mí._

 ** _Omake 4:_**

 _—_ _Kirito-kun tengo que confesarte algo… pero por favor no te molestes —murmuró abatida la pelirroja jugueteando con sus dedos en señal de nerviocismo._

 _—_ _¿Que ocurre Asuna?_

 _—_ _Promete no enojarte._

 _—…_ _No puedo prometer algo semejante… —respondió Kazuto frunciendo el ceño. Aunque la expresión de sus ojos era de genuina picardía._

 _—_ _Es… es que le di alcohol a Yui-chan…_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!_

 _—_ _¡Lo sé! No quise hacerlo, pero no me di cuenta… todo fue en ese raro ingrediente que tenía guardado en mi inventario…Yui-chan comió una de esas tartas y… —se interrumpió al ver a su compañero soltando una risotada._

 _—_ _¡Jajaja! ¡Me hubiera gustado verlo!_

 _—_ _¡Kirito-kun fue horrible! Todos se descontrolaron gracias a ese episodio… me sentí muy culpable._

 _—_ _Ya lo sabía._

 _—_ _¿Quién te lo dijo?_

 _—_ _Yui. Ese mismo día —sonrió —¿Te parece que eso es lo que una buena madre haría?_

 _—_ _No me regañes, porque… tienes razón...—hizo un puchero que Kazuto se apresuró a besar._

 _—_ _Asuna eres maravillosa, no lo dudes—besó sus labios ceñudos con mucha ternura —Eres una gran madre y Yui te adora, ha sido una confusión… como muchas de las cosas que pasaron esa tarde…_

 _—_ _Que conveniente excusarte de esa manera… —replicó de modo tormentoso._

 _—_ _Lo importante es que ahora Yui está bien y nosotros seguimos en camino de cumplir nuestros sueños —la abrazó mientras ella suavemente rehuía a sus besos pero sin mucho empeño. Finalmente la sujetó de la barbilla —Siempre juntos hasta el fin._

 _Y la besó._


End file.
